


The Beauty and The Uchiha

by GabyU07



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, so sasuke is not that much of an idiot, well just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyU07/pseuds/GabyU07
Summary: He had always been a jerk to her and she was almost certain he didn't feel anything. Funny thing a nearly death experience will show her that he feels more than he lets see.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 35





	The Beauty and The Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the title is inspired by the beauty and the beast and a few of their interactions as well because I saw the movie recently and it was my childhood favorite. 
> 
> Let’s pretend normal literature exists in their world okay? 
> 
> I know Sasuke wouldn’t say that but I don’t really care. 
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Sakura stumbled her way to the entry of a nearby cave with Sasuke firmly holding onto her shoulders while she carried half of his weight. 

She carefully set him down on the floor so he could lay his back against the wall of the cave. She kneeled by his side to inspect the large and deep gash he had on his side but as soon as she touched his skin, he hissed at her and grasped her wrist. She rolled her eyes.

“Can you _please_ let me do my job?”.

“This wouldn’t have been necessary if I wouldn’t have had to save you” He grunted. 

“Well, you wouldn’t have had to save me if you had told me there were traps!”.

“That wasn’t necessary because you were supposed to stay where I told you!”.

“I wouldn’t have moved if you hadn’t look like you were about to be stabbed!”.

“That wouldn’t have happened if you followed my plan!”.

“I would have done it if you had actually included me in it in the first place!”.

“You shouldn’t have to be here to begin with!”.

“And you shouldn’t be such an ungrateful asshole!”. 

She got up and stormed out of the cave not really minding the rain that was pouring from the sky, leaving him there injured. If he didn’t want to be healed, fine! He can bleed out on the floor of that place for all she cares. ‘ _If he thinks I’m going to beg him to let me heal him, he’s fucking wrong’_ she fumed while walking around outside the cave. 

The truth is that she actually _shouldn’t_ be there. This whole mess began with this mission, which was supposed to be a mission for Sasuke and Naruto. As a very talented and committed medic-nin, Sakura rarely went on field missions with the boys anymore since she preferred to stay and be more useful in the hospital. Of course there were times when missions required her to be of assistance or times where she simply wanted to go out of the village and be annoyed by her best friends. For some reason, all those times where she went with them, Sasuke would look uncomfortable and maybe even annoyed at her presence, trying to keep her at bay of the mission and doing all the work along with Naruto. She obviously hated this but she did her best to try and ignore it, after all, he had always been an asshole. 

Either way, back to the present, stuff happened that ended with a very injured Naruto which led to a very angry Sakura and a very annoyed Sasuke because the blonde idiot wouldn’t be able to go to their mission the next day. This was partly because of Naruto’s injuries (which were already half healed) and mostly because Sakura, as his medic, forbid him of going to the mission and grounded him (yes, grounded him) despite the fact that they were all 19 years old. At the end Sakura, feeling worried about Sasuke going alone and fearing the possibility of him being killed (or him leaving the goddamn village again), asked the Hokage if she could be assigned to said mission so she could take care of him. The final result of this, was her leaving with Sasuke two days ago just to end up in this moment with stupid Sasuke getting injured and with her walking around outside a stupid cave in the middle of the rain. Now that she thought about it, she realized she was soaking wet.

‘ _Fucking great’._

She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. She knew perfectly well how Sasuke was, she spent almost every day with him for nearly two years before he left and after that, during all that time chasing him, that “ _cheery_ ” personality of his just got worse. To be fair, after everything ended and he got back to the village, his attitude and behavior improved considerably having in mind just _who_ he was. These days he was the same expressionless and emotionless jerk he had always been but now you could actually see him at some sort of peace. He didn’t have all that hate and anger within him anymore, sure he had guilt and regret but at least he was calm, he even smiled sometimes. Nevertheless, even when he improved his inner skills, he had yet to improve his social skills and tact with people because this was just ridiculous. 

After she was sure she wasn’t going to kill Sasuke herself, she made her way into the cave again. Once inside, she took a moment to study the sight that greeted her. Since it was already getting dark when they arrived to that place (and she was basically carrying Sasuke), she didn’t really paid attention to the space until just now. The first thing to notice was that the cave wasn’t as small as she thought when they got inside, the second was that there was a pile of wood big enough at the back of it, making her think that maybe someone stayed in that place before they did, and the third one was that there were a couple of blankets near a small but strong fire that was set in the middle of the cold place, warming it. A fire that she did not make. 

Guilt washed over her as she realized that Sasuke, a _pretty injured_ Sasuke that she did not heal, went through all the trouble of getting up on his feet, collect enough the wood from the back of the cave, light a fire and finally go through one of his storage scrolls to take out some blankets that she was sure were for her because he was aware that it was raining and she was outside. She couldn’t be mad at him anymore and she hated it. ‘ _Damn Uchiha doesn’t even let me be angry at him’_ she sulked inwardly but upon seeing him, all anger left her, leaving her only with concern for the man in front of her.

“Sasuke-kun!”.

She rushed to his side and kneeled once again beside him. He was sitting against the wall, he had his eyes closed and a thin layer of sweat was covering his face, his breathing was quick and shallow, and his skin looked pale as a sheet at the dim light of the fire. He was holding his injured side, pressing the gash with his hand and it made her sick, despite of being a medic, to see the blood slipping through his fingers and soaking his uniform. She leaned over him and held his face between her hands.

“Hey hey Sasuke-kun, don’t close your eyes” she patted softly his cheeks to wake him up but there was no response. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. “Sasuke please wake up... _please_ ”.

She saw his eyes flutter a little before they opened to look at her with a hint of amusement, then he smirked and closed them again.

“Are you...going to...heal me now?” He asked breathing heavily. 

She pulled away from him and all the worry she had felt until that very moment, faded away, annoyance taking its place. ‘ _This bastard scared the hell out of me and now he’s smirking!’._ She scolded herself for momentarily thinking that _his_ was her favorite smile above anyone else’s because this was just not the time now that he was bleeding out and she was trying to be angry at him for toying with her feelings in a moment like this.

“You. Are. An. Idiot” She said between her teeth. 

Nonetheless, her hands began to glow green and she gently covered his injury, pumping chakra into his body and healing it. It took her a few more minutes than she initially planned because he had lost a considerable amount of blood due to her stubbornness of not wanting to heal him. Either way, once she finished she searched in her pouch for blood replenishing pills and gave him one, then she proceeded to grab one of the blankets and cover him with it. After a moment of hesitation, she sat beside him and stared at him. He didn’t say a word while she was healing him and he had his eyes closed now so she wasn’t sure if he was awake or not. After a while, she looked away, remorse beginning to take over her.

“Thank you”. 

His voice startled her since she had settled for thinking he was sleeping. She glanced at him and found him looking at her with unfocused eyes, probably because of the exhaustion and blood loss. She fixed her eyes on her lap. 

“D-don’t thank me, I should have healed you right away...I’m sorry”.

“Hn, that’s okay”.

“I mean it, I sho-“

“I’m fine now...” He trailed off. 

The fact that he didn’t continue to speak, caught her attention so she lifted her gaze at him. He had closed his eyes again and his breathing was soft and slow. He had fallen asleep. She observed him for a few minutes and almost without her consent, her hand reached his face and her fingertips traced one side of his cheekbones, then she pushed away some locks of his hair and pulled her hand away. He was so beautiful...and he had been so close to die because of her prideful antics. ‘ _What the hell was I thinking?’._

“I’m so sorry Sasuke-kun” she whispered.

She truly felt horrible right now. She had supposedly come to that mission to help him and protect him but somehow it had ended up the other way around. She didn’t want to feel like a burden like all those years ago where she did little more than cry. That defenseless and weak girl was gone because now, Sakura Haruno, was one of the strongest kunoichi of all five nations. Funny thing, she didn’t feel like that at all when she was with Sasuke, for some reason she reverted back to her old self and she despised it. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke kept treating her like he did during their childhood years, pushing her away and keeping her at the back of the few missions they were put together as if she was going to mess things up. 

‘ _Maybe he’s right...’_

She halted on that thought and mentally slapped herself for thinking such things. _‘I’m not weak, I’m not a burden, I’m the strongest kunoic-‘_ her train of thought suddenly stopped when she felt a weight on her shoulder. She stiffened and slowly turned her head just to see that Sasuke, asleep as he was, had rested his head on her.

“Sasuke...?” She called softly.

_Silence_. His rhythmic breathing and the faint whisper of the wind, the only sounds to be heard. He looked so _fragile_ in that fragment of time that something inside her just exploded and warmth feeling began to spread across her body. She carefully grabbed Sasuke’s head and lowered it to her lap so he was laying down. She waited a minute to see if the movement woke him up but since he didn’t even move, she just began stroking his hair. 

_‘I almost lost you because of my stupidity...I promise you that won’t happen again’._

And she was determined to keep that promise. It didn’t matter how stubborn or how much of a jerk Sasuke was, he still cared for her in his own way and tried to keep her safe, so the least she could do was to listen to him and heal him when he needs it to. 

* * *

She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again, it wasn’t as dark anymore. That, and when she went to move her hand, the one which she had used to stroke his hair, she noticed that she had her fingers laced with Sasuke’s. At some point during the night, Sasuke had grabbed her hand and apparently refused to let go. She smiled at him and as gently as she could, she freed her hand and accommodated Sasuke on the floor so she could stand up. 

Once she did this, she looked for one of her storage scrolls on her pouch and made the hand seals to pull out some food. By the time Sasuke woke up a couple minutes later, she had already set up two cups of tea, a plate of rice balls for him and plate of anko dumplings for her. 

“Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling?” She asked him as she watched him get up and get closer to her.

“I’m fine” He said dryly sitting in front of her, the movement causing him to wince a little. 

“The wound is healed but it will hurt for a while...I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay”.

“Are you sure you feel good?”.

“Yes” He said staring at the food. “Where did you get this?”.

“You’re not the only one who carries storage scrolls with useful stuff Sasuke” She smiled at him. 

“Hn”.

They ate in silence and after they finished, they got ready to leave to Konoha. Even if he got hurt, the mission was done so they could finally go back home. 

The trip was almost a day long but since Sasuke wasn’t at his best, they arrived at the village’s gates at dusk. They reported to the Hokage, leaving out some details, and afterwards they found themselves walking awkwardly through the streets. 

“Umm do you want to go and eat something?” She broke the silence.

He glanced at her for a moment before looking back to the front again. “No. I just want to get to my place”.

“Sure...”

In just a moment they were by her doorstep, Sasuke deciding to make sure she arrived safe to her apartment before going to his own. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow when we meet with the idiot”.

He waited for her response but Sakura just fidgeted with her keys, eyes fixed on the floor. Her mind was racing with an inner turmoil of confusion about the past night. If well nothing _transcendental_ happened, _something_ indeed happened because that just wasn’t Sasuke’s usual behavior. Okay, maybe he was bleeding out and the lack of oxygen reaching his brain made him act like that, and _that_ , being the fact that: 1) He thanked her for healing him, 2) He willingly (sort of) tried to comfort her after she had messed up, 3) He worried about her wellbeing with the fire and the blankets and 4) He grabbed her hand on his own free will. 

Now that she really thought about it, the whole thing sounded stupid as hell. He was probably delusional for the blood loss and exhaustion. _But_. What if this was his unconscious mind speaking? Maybe he actually _felt_ things towards her but refused to show it...yeah right, as if! ’ _Oh c’mon Sakura grow the fuck up, you already got over him_ ’ She began scolding herself for what it felt like the millionth time in the last 3 days. 

“Ejemm”.

He cleared his throat and brought her back from her musings. She lifted her gaze just to find him staring at her, raising his eyebrow quizzically. She felt the heat creeping up her cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry...yeah, see you tomorrow”.

“Hn” He spared her one more glance and then turned to walk away. 

She watched him go but before he could get far, she caught up, calling him. 

“Sasuke-kun!”.

He faced her. “What?”.

“Umm...”

Sasuke sighed. “What is it Sakura?”.

“About last night...” She trailed off. In reality, she didn’t have the faintest idea of what she was going to tell him.

“What about it?” He pressed her. 

“Emm...”

“I don’t have all night Sakura!”. He snapped.

“Why do you have to be such a jerk?!” She yelled back.

“Wha-“.

“Kami-sama _knows_ I got over you a _long_ time ago but now you had to come here and be all confusing during the night holding my hand and acting as if you actually _cared_ about me an-“.

“I do care about you Sakura” He interrupted her.

“Well, yeah, I know that! But I meant as something _more_...

Sasuke sighed again and looked as uncomfortable as ever. In his mind he was trying to come up with something to make her shut up for just a moment. Truth be told, he _did feel_ things towards her and not just friendly things. He loved her, in his own Uchiha way, and that meant he wasn’t really good at _showing_ it (unless the moment required for it or he was unconscious or...dying) let alone _saying_ it. Knowing this, last night was confusing enough for him as well since he remembered pretty much everything he said and did, including holding Sakura’s hand while they were sleeping. 

...now you’re back at your dry jerk self and I don’t know what to think”.

She finished her speech, having the slight feeling he wasn’t paying attention to her. He just stared at her without saying a single word (he didn’t know what to say). She shook her head and smiled bitterly. 

“Great, it seems I just wasted my breath and saliva saying all that...forget it”. 

She turned, ready to walk away from him, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her around to make her face him. He took a deep breath and began to talk. 

“I care about you and not only because you’re my teammate and friend Sakura. I know you think I don’t let you do anything on the missions because I think you’re weak or a burden but that’s not it”.

Sakura was completely dumbfounded. “What..?” She managed to mumble. 

Sasuke shook his head. “I know you are strong and capable, you’re also smarter than me and the idiot together. I don’t like to have you on missions with me or anyone else because I don’t want you to get hurt”.

She knew she should bite her tongue and keep it shut but her stupid pride was too damn big. “I can protect myself”.

“I know that” He smirked. “But it makes me feel better if I can protect someone precious to me, myself”.

Sakura wanted to cry now. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”. 

Sasuke seemed to be thinking about it for what felt like ages, then, apparently after having found out what he wanted, he looked at her and spoke.

“I cannot make speeches Sakura…If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more”.

Her mind _broke_. That line was from her favorite book of her favorite author and that was basically her favorite line but she had never told _anyone_ about it. 

“Th-that’s from my favorite book...h-how?”.

“Hn, I pay attention”.

“Where did you even _read_ that book?” She asked in utter disbelief because that book was a classic and not very common in bookstores. 

“I have an expensive library Sakura” He smiled smugly.

“But-“.

Sasuke got closer to her and pushed a string of hair behind her ear. Then he proceeded to poke her forehead with two fingers. 

“I’ll see you later, _Sakura”._

And with that, he turned around and disappeared in the night, leaving a blushed Sakura gaping and wondering what the hell just happened but with a content and warm feeling on her heart. 

* * *

**AN:** The book in the story is _Emma_ by Jane Austen.


End file.
